Confessions of a Counselor
by HoneyBadgerDC
Summary: Summoner Jay Badger has one very important job in the League, help the champions with their problems. Whether this means giving a hug here and there, putting out fires (both physical and emotional), or just being a friend to those who need one, his job is always exciting. This disregards the canon in my other stories, as it's just for good fun! Rated M for language & adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
New story! WOO! This is going to be about my main OC (Summoner Badger)'s job as a therapist/psychiatrist in the League. It's supposed to depict 'Evil' champions in a positive light, and maybe even the 'Good' ones as the freaks they really are. I decided to start it out with Syndra because I absolutely love her, both for her choice in fashion, and the fact that she is stupidly powerful (I also LOVE silver haired girls!) Enjoy!  
-HoneyBadgerDC

* * *

"I hope he's still there."

A young woman floated through the dark hallways of the institute of war. It was late, and even the normally dimly lit paths seemed darker then usual.

She growled to herself as she made her way to her destination, she didn't want to be here, she didn't want to talk to anyone, but she had received a direct order from the League Chancellor that she HAD to attend at least one of these sessions, if anything to just improve the connection between her and her summoners.

She shivered slightly, her outfit doing little to stop the chilly air from running against her skin. She wished she could've gone earlier, when it was warmer, but she didn't want to be seen. It would be humiliating, it would make her look weak.

Then again, it's not like that mattered, she could easily rip most of her fellow 'champions' in half with a flick of her wrist.

Still, she had her pride, and intended to keep it.

After several more minutes and doorways, she allowed herself to touch the ground.

'Summoner Jay Badger, Counseling Services' a plaque above the door read.

The young woman narrowed her eyes. This was going to be so stupid.

As she lifted her hand to knock, she immediately floated upwards as the door opened.

Out stepped Diana, the Scorn of the Moon.

"Bye Badger! Thanks for helping me get that off my chest" she said through the doorway, cheerily.

"No prob! Happy to be of assistance! Tell Leona to SUCK IT." another happy voice called.

The young woman watched as Diana closed the door, walked down the hallway, turned right, and disappeared from view.

She once again allowed herself to float down, and sighed.

The young woman quickly adjusted her appearance, she brushed her silver hair behind her crown, fixed her skirt, and propped her breasts up.

Satisfied, she lifted her hand again, and knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

A few seconds later the door opened, and a summoner stuck his head in the doorway.

He was young, probably about her age, with long, spiky, shaggy brown hair. He was dressed in white summoners robes. On his shoulders were white guards.

Along the lines of his clothing were red markings, giving a nice trim to complete his outfit.

As she looked to his face, she couldn't help but notice his eyes.

They were slightly unnerving, she couldn't put her finger on it, but something about that green stare was creepy.

His lips curved into a smile.

"Syndra! Hello, what a pleasant surprise! I was told that you'd be stopping to meet with me soon, though I didn't expect it this late at night." He greeted her.

"Summoner, do not test my patience. It is late, and I did not want to come here in the first place. The fact that I'm here at all, you should be thankful for." She growled.

He smiled and shrugged, "Alright then, come on in."

He motioned her over to a small couch, while he himself moved towards a comfy looking armchair.

"Summoner, I will take the comfortable seat." Syndra said, unemotionally.

He looked at her, shrugged again, and continued towards the armchair.

"Did I stutter?"

"No? You said you wanted the comfy thing."

"Yet you are moving towards it yourself."

"I assumed you were referring to the Sofa, my chair isn't comfortable at all!" he laughed.

Her eyes narrowed, she didn't believe him.

He stepped aside as she floated in front of him, and sat down.

She twitched, this was as hard as a rock.

He seemed to be enjoying himself as he sat down on the sofa, turned, and lay down. Stretching his legs out, he put his hands behind his back.

"So this is what it's like, sitting on the couch, I think you're on to something here, Syndra" He chuckled.

She looked at him, and lifted her hand.

He yelped as he was lifted from the couch, and pushed against the ceiling.

She, meanwhile, walked around him, and lay down.

She couldn't help but giggle when she looked up, he was making swimming motions.

"WEE!" He laughed, pretending to do a backstroke.

Syndra's eyes narrowed a wicked sneer flashed across her face.

Closing her hand into a fist, she watched as the summoner landed on the ground with a loud "OOMF" .

She laughed at how stupid he looked, she loved exercising her power to make others look foolish next to her. It wasn't like they'd do anything about it, they feared her too much.

"That was a little uncalled for, why'd you do that?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "I thought it would be funny, and I was right, it was quite amusing."

He stood up, and brushed himself off.

"I fail to see why that's funny to you, it hurt." He muttered.

"Why should I care if it hurt you or not? I've got the power to do what I wish, you are a mere ant to me." She stated, smugly.

"If you act like that, you aren't going to have any friends." He said, sitting in his chair.  
Her eyes narrowed again and she glared at him.

"I don't need, nor do I want, friends." She growled.

"Well what about the ones you have, don't you want them?"

"I have no friends. I've never had any friends. I repeat, I don't need, and I don't want them."

Badger looked at her, awestruck.

"Syndra, how can you say you don't need or want friends, if you've never had any?"

She twitched, this was getting annoying fast.

"I have no need for the attachments, and I have no need for these questions. Summoner, I am here because it is a requirement. I must pass an evaluation from you, and then I will be allowed to compete in matches again. Make this easier on both of us, and just give me the paper I require." She growled.

He gave her a confused look.

"Syndra, that's not how things work here. To pass my evaluation, you have to do the exact opposite of what you've been doing. So far I've seen that you're narcissistic, zealous, sadistic, and that you've got a serious god complex."

Syndra's eyes widened and she snarled. Opening her palm, she pointed it at him, and raised him off his chair.

She then slammed him into the closest wall, so hard that it left a dent.

Floating up to him, she locked eyes with him.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way! Do you have any idea who I am?! I can crush you into dust and scatter your ashes across the world!"

He tried to talk, but her magic stopped him.

She closed her palm, and let him fall to the ground again.

"Okay, first, Ow." He muttered, rubbing his head.

"Second, it's no wonder you've got no friends, you've got some serious issues".

Syndra, for the first time in her life, was utterly stumped.

Grabbing his collar, she hoisted him up.

"You... You do realize who I am, right? You know that I can kill people without a regret. You know that I'm a heartless monster, correct?" She asked, amazed that he was still disrespecting her.

"You're name is Syndra, you go by the title of The Dark Sovereign. To our knowledge, you've killed one person because he was blocking your powers. As to the heartless monster thing-" He paused.

Her eyes narrowed.

"I am a monster, I'm a monster whom you fear" she hissed.

"I don't think that. After these last few minutes, I think you're just an angry, sad, lonely girl who has never had the luxury of making friends or being in the company of people who didn't fear her. Honestly, I don't fear you at all, I pity you."

Once again, the Dark Sovereign was lost for words.

She floated down to the ground, her face was a mixture of emotions.

"You... Pity me?"

"In fact... I kinda want to hug you." The summoner said, sadly.

Syndra yelped as he moved towards her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think you need a hug more than anyone I've ever met."

"I... I... Stop..." The Dark Sovereign said, though she stammered on her words.  
_What is this feeling? This warm tingling in my stomach? I've never felt anything like it before. I feel so strange. I no longer want to kill this summoner... his gesture... It's... It's pleasant. He's not afraid of me, he's not trying to hurt me, this feels... Good? Is that possible? Can I actually feel... Good?_

Syndra whimpered as she lifted her own arms, and put her hands on his back. She then instinctively put her face on his shoulder.

She felt her eyes hurt slightly and her lip tremble, before she let out a loud cry.

The summoner, meanwhile, simply strengthened his hold on her.

"It's okay, Syndra, just let it out." He whispered.

For the first time since she could remember, the Dark Sovereign sobbed. The day she was taken from her family, all those years of being isolated and shunned, the day she found out her mentor had betrayed her, all the pain came out.

She wanted to stop, she looked so weak right now, but she couldn't begin to try and stop the flow of tears, she just continued to cry.

To her surprise, the Summoner didn't mock her, he didn't stop his embrace, he just held her tight.

After a few more minutes of uncontrollable sobs, Syndra let go of him.

He did the same, and merely watched as she wiped the tears from her face and her eyes.

"Do you feel better, Syndra?" He asked, smiling warmly at her.

She nodded, and sniveled.

"I'm sorry if I made you cry, you just looked like you really needed a hug."

She nodded again.

"Do you want another one?"

Another nod.

He smiled again as he held her close, "It's okay, this is a place of safety, free of judgements. If you want a hug, all you've gotta do is ask. If you need to cry, I won't tell a soul. This is a place you can always come to if you just need a minute to let the weight of the world off your shoulders."

She looked at him, despite how nastily she had treated him, he was being so kind to her.

"Why do you offer such kindness so easily? You have known me for less than ten minutes, I've treated you horribly, and yet you act this way."

He grinned, "It's what I do! I make people feel better and let them get their problems out. Sure, it can be painful for both them and me sometimes, but hey, no pain, no gain".

She smiled at him, it was the first genuine smile she had made in a very long time.

"Now, I'd like to talk to you when you're not as wound up. I think we can work some magic. You've taken a big step tonight, and an even bigger step by showing a softer side to you. I think it'd be better if we stopped for now, though. Why don't you come back tomorrow at your convenience and we can really begin?"

Syndra was confused, she was upset, she was... exposed.

Still, it wasn't all bad, letting out some of my inner anger... But tomorrow...? I don't really want to go... No...

"Summoner... Badger, was it?" She asked.

"Yep?"

"I'd like to talk to you now, if you will listen. I want to get a pass on my evaluation quickly."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"Syndra, while I appreciate you accepting a hug, and while letting some agitation out is definitely a step on the right track, it'll take a lot more than that to get my pass."  
Syndra raised an eyebrow, intrigued. If she couldn't get this easily with threats, or with emotions, perhaps she could use her... other... charms.

"Please, take a seat in the position most comfortable to you."

The Dark Sovereign sat in the middle of the couch, leaned back heavily, and spread her legs.

The Summoner twitched, and pulled out a pencil and paper.

"Uh... shall we begin?" He asked.

Syndra smiled sadistically.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nasus, you will die by my hand!"

"Renekton, channel that anger into something positive, can't you say anything nice to Nasus? He's dressed rather well today, isn't he?"

"Nasus... Your armor... is well polished, on this day."

"See, isn't that bett-"

"I CAN'T WAIT TO STAIN IT RED WITH YOUR BLOOD!"

"Well, it was a good try, Summoner Badger."

League counsellor Jay Badger was sitting with the sand siblings, in what was his fifteenth meeting with Renekton.

The Crocodile man had only gotten angrier with each meeting, and Nasus himself was very unhelpful, due to his cold exterior.

"Alright guys, let's try this again, same time next week," Badger sighed.

Nasus nodded and left, Renekton struggled against the chains that held him.

Badger placed his chin on his hands, and stared directly into the Butcher's eyes.

"Alright Renekton, Nasus is gone, can you calm down for a minute and talk to me?"

Renekton growled and returned the glare, "What is it, Summoner?"

"You like to fight and hurt people, right?"

"I believe that's obvious."

"Do you feel better when you hurt people, Renekton, do you feel less angry?"

"I suppose."

Badger stood up and moved to his desk. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a scroll.

"This is a summoning scroll. Champions must sign these contracts for individual summoners to use them. I believe you've signed a few for Zaun and Noxus, correct?"

Renekton nodded, and gave the summoner and intrigued look.

"Are you asking me, to allow you to summon me to battle?" He asked.

Badger nodded, "While I am not normally called to handle political battles, I do, on occasion, engage in the training and work out routines. From what I understand, you are almost solely used for the political conflicts, which happen months apart. These training exercises happen almost everyday, this would allow you much more time out of that containment cell that you so loathe."

Renekton narrowed his eyes, "What kind of, 'exercises' are these?"

Badger smiled, "In them, you fight against enemy champions, but they are not actually there. They are magical conjurations that resemble them in looks, fighting style, and even in personality. You can kill them over, and over, and over again."

Renekton smiled giddily, "You mean I have an endless supply of meatsacks to shred?!"

Badger nodded, "Yep. I wonder if I'll be able to talk to you better, when you're on your favorite kind of territory."

Renekton let loose a wicked grin, and laughed heartily. The sound was terrifying.

"Fine, I accept. Bring me your contract, I will sign it."

Badger smiled and moved the parchment (along with an ink pad) so that it was under Renekton's restrained hand. The crocodile man then dabbed his claw into it, and immediately scratched out a rune.

"There, it is done. Send me back to my confinement now. I wish to be alone."

Badger nodded and snapped his fingers, Renekton disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Badger by himself.

Taking a seat on his couch, he moved so that he could lie down straight.

"Great, managed to leave that one without a headache, and I've still got an hour before my next appointment. I think I'll take a nap."

* * *

"How dare she!"

Badger's eyes opened lazily, someone was screaming from outside the hall.

"That self-righteous, arrogant, stuck up, sword sucking bitch!"

Badger sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock on his wall, he saw that he'd only been asleep for fifteen minutes.

Just as he was about to lay back down, his door exploded. Badger quickly ducked behind his couch to protect himself from the massive shards of wood.

"Summoner Badger!"

He peered above the edge of the sofa, terrified.  
An ash cloud had filled the room, obscuring his vision. What he could see, however, were two bright, purple, eye-like lights.

Badger coughed, and waved his hand. A small breeze entered the room, and took the dust outside, revealing his attacker.

"There you are!" Syndra hissed, furiously.

"Yes, Syndra, I'm here. Is something wrong?"

He let out another yelp when he felt himself being levitated off the ground, and thrown. He landed in his chair, hard, while Syndra took a seat where he had been laying.

"I cannot believe this! Can you believe this? I was in the cafeteria, minding my own business, eating lunch, when Irelia came to me! She started going on and on about what a monster I was, how I didn't belong here, that she knew what I was, blah blah blah! I didn't even talk to her! She confronted me! Then, when I tried to retort, a League Summoner tried to have me detained! What the hell did I do?!"

Badger blinked in surprise, and opened his mouth to speak.

"To add insult to injury, I then had to deal with Karma giving us both a lecture about fighting, and how Ionians need to work together to be harmonious. Irelia continued to yell insults at me, and the Summoner kept going on and on about how much trouble I'd be in!"

"Syndra."

"Blah blah fuckity blah! Peace this, tranquility that!"

"Syndra."

"I should've leveled the building on those bastards!"

"Syndra!"

The Dark Sovereign paused, and looked at him.

"What?!"

"First of all, Hello. Welcome back. Second, You're talking very fast and very loudly, please settle down."

Syndra twitched, the room shook.

"So from what I understand, Irelia attacked you verbally, a Summoner didn't hear your side of the story, and Karma attempted to diffuse the situation, but only made it worse?"

Syndra nodded.

"Okay. How does that make you feel?"

The Dark Sovereign's eyes glowed again and the room began to tremble.

"How does it make me feel?! It makes me angry! I should've killed them all! I should destroy this entire place! She wants to call me a monster?! I'll show her a monster! I'll crush Ionia in my palm and save her pathetic body for last! I'll-"

She stopped when she felt something warm on her shoulder. Badger had teleported next to her, and put his arm around her.

Syndra looked at him, shocked. She had expected him to run in terror of her.

"You're not angry. You're offended. You're offended because you've been treated unjustly and you weren't given a chance to defend yourself."

What was this Summoner's deal? Why was he taking her side? Why was he caring?

"We all get offended and upset when people make unfair assumptions, but these assumptions come from impressions. Tell me, why would Irelia randomly come up to you and insult you? What reasons have you given her for doing this?"

Syndra averted his stare and looked at her lap. Her hands curled into fists above her knees.

"I've given her no reasons. She's heard stories from elders and Summoners. She has seen examples of my power, both outside and inside the fields of Justice. Before this day, however, we have never spoken to one another. I..."

She paused, her words came out painfully.

"I'm tired of people hating me, Summoner Badger. I've tried doing good things, too. I've levitated cats out of trees, I've helped construction workers move heavy objects, I've helped around the institute, but everyone still hates and fears me."

She leaned over and put her face in her hands. She was shaking uncontrollably now.

"I don't want to be feared anymore. I don't want to be hated anymore, but it's the only thing that I'm able to get people to do. At least when they fear me, they obey me."

"And give you the attention you desperately need?"

She glared at him, "Stop treating me like I'm some sort of child. I'm not here to be analyzed."

He nodded, "My apologies, that's a bad habit of mine. I tend to read into things unintentionally, making it seem like I'm studying you or something. I'm not analyzing you, I'm just trying to figure out what I can say or do to make you feel better."

She sighed, "I suppose that comes with your job."

She blushed for a moment, before she looked at him.

"Could I have one of those... 'hugs'? As you called them."

Badger blinked in surprise, but nodded.

Syndra, in turn, moved her legs on the couch, and put herself on top of him, so that her rear was on his lap, her back was against his left arm, and her shoulder was against his chest.

Badger, utterly confused and not quite sure what to do, merely did as he was requested, and hugged her tight.

"Summoner Badger, do you like me?" She asked, quietly.

Before he could reply, she stopped him.

"Answer honestly. Don't do your counselor bullshit. If you dislike me, say it. Honesty will earn you my mercy, lying will lead to a cruel and miserable death."

He shrugged, and adjusted her so that she was sitting more comfortably on him.

"Sure I like you. Then again, I've taken the time to talk to you. I know you're not bad, you're just misunderstood. You want to do the right thing, and you're willing to take massive steps towards doing it. Like coming here. I think you're extraordinarily talented with your magical abilities, and the fact that you've got so much anger, but barely show it, is pretty special."

He paused as she yawned, and adjusted herself so that her head was against his chest instead. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head against his chest.

"I'm tired. I will be taking a nap here. You may continue your compliments."

Badger blinked in confusion, this was awkward, even for him.

She relaxed in his arms, her breaths became slow and steady. Her cheek rested heavily against his breast.

"Well Syndra, you are very adept at using complicated magic. You are very smart and talented, and your moral compass is on track. You also seem to be the type of person who follows their intuition, so I find that worthy of applause."

She let out a soft huff, then inhaled deeply again. Her jaw relaxed, and her entire frame went limp.

"Did she seriously fall asleep on me?" He asked himself, amazed.

Syndra was easily one of his hardest cases. She had met with him four times since the first night she had come to his office. Each time, she would let out some of her immense anger, destroy furniture, and swear vengeance on those she hated. Then, she'd swap completely. She'd sob, cry, apologize, beat herself up, and ask for some form of comfort or affection. She'd then always end their encounters with a sexual flaunt or flirt, leaving him completely clueless as to what had happened.

He looked at her closed eyes, while asleep, Syndra looked so... peaceful, innocent. He couldn't help but stare at her flowing silver hair, her perfectly symmetrical face, nor her soft, pink lips. She didn't deserve the anger she had, she didn't deserve the pain she had been given.

"And, on a personal note, I believe you are also quite beautiful" He whispered.

He didn't mean to say it, the words merely escaped his lips.

Syndra's eyes snapped open, "Did you just call me beautiful?" she asked, looking at him.

Badger blinked in surprise, his jaw dropped.

"Uhh... Uhh..." He stammered.

She smiled, "Thank you, Summoner Badger."

Syndra then resumed her position of laying on his chest, nuzzling her face against the base of his neck.

Badger, still shocked, merely blinked repeatedly, before finally resting his chin on her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, let's try to calm ourselves!"

"How do you expect me to calm down?! Do you even understand how insulting that is?!"

"Shyvana I swear, I meant nothing by it!"

"You said you had 'Tamed the Dragon Woman'!"

"It was idle conversation with Garen! It was just manly banter!"

"You claimed that you mated with me! That's a lie!"

"I'm sorry alright! He was bragging about Katarina and I wanted to out do him!"

"Shyvana, please put Prince Jarvan down."

The massive dragon snarled, but complied. She placed the Prince on the snow, and breathed calmly. The flames around her began to still, and, after a moment, she began to shrink in size, finally returning to her human form.

"Thank you" Summoner Badger said, bowing his head.

She growled in acknowledgement, and stared daggers at the prince.

"Listen, and listen well, Prince Jarvan. I am no one's pet. I belong to no person. I am loyal to Demacia and I am loyal to you for your deeds in the past, but loyalty does not mean possesion. You may not freely talk about me as though I belong to you, and I will not put up with rumors being spread about us."

Jarvan nodded, his face had a terrified look. He appeared more afraid of the woman than the dragon.

"I deeply apologize. It will never happen again."

She motioned with her head, it clearly meant 'go away'.

Jarvan nodded, and obliged, making an attempt to walk slowly away with dignity. At Shyvana's hiss, however, he broke into a full sprint.

Shyvana watched him go, "Gah I get so angry with him! He and Garen act like such pigs at times!"

Badger didn't reply, he just watched, calmly.

She sighed, "I'm glad I put an end to that rumor before it got out. I'm currently seeing someone and I wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea about me."

Badger nodded, "Well Shyvana, you've visited me enough times to know that you're a good person. I don't think you'd engage in an activity like that."

She turned to him, and nodded.

"Thank you, Summoner Badger. I will take that as a compliment of character. Those are not common for me."

"Besides... that, issue, is there anything else you'd like to talk to me about? You still have me for two hours, I hadn't expected this to end quickly."

Shyvana perked up, "I must ask you, a man, a question that only a man can answer."

Badger twitched, "This is an appropriate question, right?"

Shyvana nodded, "If I were seeing you often and I wished to purchase you a gift, as a man, what would you like?"

Badger let it hit him, and he laughed, "Snowdown shopping for a boyfriend, eh?"

Shyvana growled, but gave him an embarassed smile.

"I'd say give him a massage. We Summoners are always working our asses off, and nothing eases the body like a nice rub, especially from someone who can make their hands nice and hot!"

Shyvana smiled, nodded, and turned to walk away, when something hit her.

"Why did you say 'We Summoners'? How did you know he was one?"

Badger smiled and tapped his head.

"Come on Shyvana, you signed my summoning contract. I can read your thoughts in League matches."

Shyvana turned pink and immediately took off.

"Say hi to Rex for me!" Badger called.

* * *

Syndra looked at the mirror before her, her eyes twitching as she looked upon her new outfit.

The Summoner had given it to her in their previous meeting, asking her to meet him at the front gates of the institute while wearing it on the day of Snowdown.

She hadn't taken the time to look at it beforehand, now she wished she had.

It was a holiday themed version of her usual attire, although this one was more flashy in the chest area. Her boots, skirt, top, gloves, and even specially themed crown were red, with white fur trimming the ends of the material. Nice, warm, fur covered sleeves covered her shoulders, and she even had a hood that she could lift over her head.

Not that it mattered, her upper arms, upper legs, midriff, and chest would, for the most part, be cold.

"There is no way in hell I'm going out dressed like this" She seethed, staring at the outfit more.

Although, it does show off...

"Syndra, are you ready?"

She jumped, she still wasn't used to this summoner telepathy.

"Summoner Badger, I insist that you find me a different costume to wear."

"Syndra, there's no time! I personally inspected it and thought it looked marvelous!"

"BUT!"

She watched the world fall away from her as a cylinder of golden light encased her.

She was being summoned.

"DO NOT BRING ME OUT OF MY QUARTERS LIKE THIS! I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOUR INSUBORDINATION! I WILL CRUSH YOU, SUMMONER BADGER, I WILL GRIND YOU TO DUST! I WILL-"

The spell completed and she vanished from her room. Darkness over took her for a second. Less then three seconds later, light filled her vision, and she was standing at the entrance of the institute.

"KILL YO- oh." She said.

She was standing in front of a large crowd of people, all dressed in various clothes of winter styles and holiday themes. In their hands, they each held a book. Their eyes all turned to her.

She looked at the Summoner, his eyes were wide, his jaw had dropped.

"I... Wow." He stammered.

Syndra felt herself turn bright red, she dashed behind him.

"Shutup you idiot! Return me to my room this instant!"

He turned to the crowd, "You guys start, we'll join you in a few minutes."

The crowd nodded, and moved towards the small town in the distance. Badger looked at her.

"Wow. That is NOT the costume I ordered for you. Still, I must say, it looks very nice."

"I look so... so... I can't begin to describe this! What the hell is this supposed to be?!"

"Well," He said, "I ordered you a form fitting Santa suit with a red crown. I suppose the female model is different than the male's..."

"You suppose?!"

"Ah, it's no big deal. It doesn't affect the purpose of bringing you out here."

"... And that is?"

He smiled, "We're going to bring some happiness and cheer to the people who work here at the institute. The various summoners, staff, and even some champions who live in the city nearby."

She looked at him as though he has lost his mind.

"You want ME, to go with YOU, to bring JOY to people?"

He nodded, and smiled.

"We've had enough talk to let me see that you have a lot of negativity in your life. I think exposing you to something happy will help a lot."

She glared at him, she was still embarrassed wearing this outfit, she also didn't necessarily want to bring joy or cheer to other people.

Then again, it's not like she didn't want too, and the costume had brought a lot of attention that didn't result in panicked cries...

She sighed, "Alright, Summoner, I will go along with this plan of yours. I will leave, however, the minute I change my mind. If you attempt to stop me, I will not waste a second to destroy you."

He laughed, "Deal."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out one of the books the group members had been carrying.

"This is a book of Snowdown songs, we'll be singing them to people."

She took the book from him, but stared daggers at him as well.

"I will not be singing. I will observe and enjoy a walk, but I will not endeavor myself in anyway whatsoever."

Badger laughed and pulled out another book, "Suit yourself. Come on, let's catch up with everyone!"

Syndra nodded, and followed him down the steps of the front gate, their group not too far ahead of them.

* * *

Two hours later

* * *

Syndra watched as Summoner Badger waved goodbye to his friends. Despite wanting to continue his holiday festivities, he apparently had things to attend to.

"Great, that means I'm out of here" she mused.

Still, she hadn't disliked her time spent here. As a matter of fact, she had enjoyed it. The singing, the cheerfulness, even the kindness some of the group members had shown her.

One of the members, a woman with red hair and golden earrings, had even given her a Snowdown cookie. Syndra had been so dumbfounded by the gesture that she could only whisper a thank you.

Badger turned back to her, "Oh, Syndra, you're still here. I thought you'd stick with the group."

She crossed her arms and looked away from him, "You moron, why would I waste my time with them? It's not like I actually wanted to do this in the first place."

Badger smiled, "But you seemed to be really into it, especially when you helped us sing "Snowdown Showdown".

The Dark Sovereign turned bright red, she hadn't realized he had noticed that.

"I chose to do that because it was a way of showing my superiority! I sung one song!"

Badger flipped through his book, a hi-liter in hand.

"Actually, I counted that you sang six songs."

Syndra stared at him, then glared at his book. It immediately disintegrated in his hands.

He looked up at her, eyebrow raised and a smile on his face.

"Well, I guess I'll have to memorize" He mused.

She sighed, and passed him her book back.

"Take mine, Summoner. I have no use for it."

Badger met her eyes, but didn't take the book back. He merely gently placed her hands back towards her.

"You keep it, Syndra, as a way to remember tonight. Everyone in the group signed each book, so it's a way that you can bond with others. I'm sure if you look around, they'll appreciate that you came. It'll be a great way to make some friends!"

She rolled her eyes, "You're still going on about this friend thing, huh?"

Badger nodded, "Friends are what make life worth living. People who care about you are more powerful then any magical spell."

Syndra rolled her eyes again, but didn't bother pressing it. She placed her book into her pocket.

As she was struck by a breeze, she shivered. She realized how cold she had gotten, standing out here with the summoner and his group members. She hadn't even noticed that it had started snowing.

It also occurred to her that she was nowhere near her home, as she had been summoned away from it.

"Summoner Badger, I am cold." she stated.

He looked at her in surprise, "Oh, I'm sorry, Syndra. Here, take this."

She watched as he took off his own coat and put it over her shoulders. It was furry, warm, and, (though she'd never admit it), it smelled nice.

"I once again apologize for your outfit. Those sexist idiots at the institute always turn normal costumes into flirty, flashy outfits" He growled.

Syndra smiled, "It's alright, Summoner, I actually like the outfit. It suits me, to a degree."

He smiled brightly, "Oh! Okay! I'm glad you like it then!"

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful, as always."

Badger gasped and covered his mouth with both his hands, he hadn't meant to blurt that out loud.

Syndra looked away from him, she didn't want him to see her blushing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Let's just get you home."

"... Do you mean that?"

"Pardon?"

She remained turned away from him, she wasn't moving, but Badger could see that she was shaking.

"That's the second time you've called me that. Do you truly believe that I am? That I'm beautiful? "  
The question seemed like it was hurting her.

"How can a monster like me be beautiful? How can you say such a vicious lie to me, how can-"

She stopped when she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Syndra, look at me" the summoner whispered.

She turned to him, tears in her eyes.

Her eyes widened when she felt his hand on the back of her head, and his lips pressed against hers.

Did he just...? Is he... kissing me...? What should I do...? The nerve of him! I should kill him right where he stands! I should obliterate him and turn him to ashes! I should-

She put her hands around his head and returned the gesture, her eyes closing as she pressed her lips hard against his. She held him tightly so that it wouldn't end. This moment couldn't end, if it could last forever, she'd make it so.

After several minutes of their embrace, their lips locked, their hands stroking the other's hair, the two reluctantly separated.

"I'm sorry, I should've asked first" He whispered, a blush on his face.

"It's alright, I... I liked it. I've never kissed anyone before so..." Syndra's voice trailed off as she turned away again.

"I stole your first kiss? I apologize even more sincerely then" He said, bowing slightly.

"No I'm... I'm glad it was you. Summoner Badger-"

"Syndra, you can call me Jay."

"Jay, then, I'm glad it was you. I like you, I like you more than anyone I've ever met. You're kind to me, I... I'd like to do that again, soon."

He grinned, "How about right now?"

She gave him a slight smile as she turned to meet his stare.

She put her arms around the back of his neck as he leaned in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Elise, is this absolutely necessary?"

"But of course, Summoner, where else would a Spider hold her prey, then in a web?"

"I'd like it if you didn't refer to me as prey. I'm here to talk to your about any problems that may be going on in your social, political, any other 'life' you may lead."

"But aren't you having fun?"

"Not at all."

Summoner Badger was trying to do his best not to throw up, Elise had been hanging him upside down for the past half hour. She did this every time she came to his office, she seemed to think it was a riot.

"Listen, Elise, if talking to me while I'm stuck in a web makes you more comfortable, fine, but could I at least be right side up?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. He winced as she snapped her fingers, and changed to the form of a massive, hideous spider.

She then jumped up, grabbed him with her two front legs and twisted him around. With his feet now pointing towards the ground, she applied more webbing to keep him steady.

Satisfied, she jumped down, and returned to her human form, a smile on her lips.

"Ah, you summoners are always so entertaining. Tell me, don't you find me even more beautiful in my other form?"

"Not really, in fact, I don't like spiders at all."

Elise narrowed her eyes, her smile turning to a scowl, "Doesn't that strike you as a stupid thing to say to me?"

"I know for a fact that it would be a much worse choice to lie to you."

She smiled, "You're not as stupid as you look."

Badger yelped as the webbing suddenly vaporized, leaving him to crash down on the ground. Elise helped him back on his feet, then moved to take a seat on his couch.

Badger, rubbing his head, moved to his arm chair.

"Alright then, let's get started. You've been a champion here for how long now?"

"Since the 26th of October of last year."

"Wow, over a year already? Congratulations. How has being a champion effected your life?"

"Well, I suppose the increased fame has helped my coven grow much stronger. I get more and more followers by the day."

Badger adjusted his collar, the League had told him little about Elise's coven, but he knew what their fates were when they left the shores of Valoran for the Shadow Isles.

Picking up a pencil and his clipboard, he began to speak.

"These, followers, what are they to you?"

Elise beamed, "They are my children, of course. Open minded individuals who accept the spiders embrace. Sure, some of them need a little tempting when Vilemaw appears, but in the end, it's always a happy ending."

"For you and your spider god, of course?"

"For them as well."

Badger raised an eyebrow, "You think feeding people to a giant spider is a happy ending for them?"

Elise smiled wickedly, "Of course! These poor creatures who lead such insignificant lives, these wretched souls, who do nothing with what has been given to them, serve a better purpose! They, through their blood, sustain a god and preserve one of the most beautiful things that this world has ever birthed. Each and every one of them has had their name written on the walls of Vilemaw's cave, there, they are immortal. I am just like them, I envy them so, but I cannot join them. I must spread the word of the spider and help my beloved Vilemaw find more people to share his divine love with."

Badger's pencil broke, he looked at Elise in shock.

"Do you truly believe that Vilemaw is a loving creature?"

Elise nodded, "Why else would he spare me on the day I was shipwrecked on the Isles? Why else would he give me my eternal beauty and mission, if not to show that just because something looks evil, does not make it so."

"Because... It's a giant spider and likes eating people?"

Elise's lips cracked a grin, and she put her left hand on her stomach. Covering her mouth with her right, she began to giggle. She began to shake as it grew louder, turning into an all out chuckle. Badger couldn't help but stare. Elise finally let out a full blown laugh, it was an unnerving sound. She was laughing so hard she could barely breathe, her clothing echoing her body's movements.

She finally stopped, and looked him in the eyes. Despite her beautiful eyes, her silk like skin, and her haunting beauty, Badger looked away. Elise wiped a tear from her eye as she let out another quiet giggle.

"Ah, I do apologize, I just thought that was funny."

"My response?"

"No, your stupidity and close mindedness. Oh well, not everyone is privileged enough to understand the Spider's embrace..."

Elise's eyes widened and she sprang up. Badger pressed into his chair as she leaned over him, putting her hands on his chest.

"I suppose I could teach you about it, using first hand experience..." She mused, a seductive smile on her face.

Badger blinked, his eyes glanced at her large breasts, then up to her face. She was gorgeous, but terrifying at the same time.

"I do believe I'm going to have to decline your generous offer Elise" Badger replied, though it was more of a whimper.

He tried to get up, but the leg appendages she kept on her back held him to the chair.

"Come now, you've been eying me the entire time that I've been here, I'm thoroughly flattered. I know how young men like you think, and it's been awhile since I had fun..."

Badger swallowed, and was about to reply, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Perfect timing" he thought.

"Come in!" He said.

Elise glared at him, but immediately moved back to her sitting position on the couch, a scowl on her face.

The door opened quietly, and a young woman floated in.

"Summoner Badger I-"

Syndra stopped mid sentence when she saw Elise. A massive grin spread across her face, the Spider Queen had a similar reaction.

"Elise!" Syndra greeted her, excitedly hugging the older woman.

"Syndra! My little Sovereign, how are you?" Elise asked, returning her embrace.

"I am very well, better then I have been for a long time!"

"I am so pleased to hear that! You look so happy! What has brought this on? Did you blow up a building? Crush an enemy like an ant?" Elise paused,, a sly smirk moved across her face as she raised an eyebrow.  
"Did you meet a boy?"

Syndra blushed, Badger, in his chair, rubbed the back of his head.

Elise's eyes widened in realization, and she let out a heavy laugh.

Syndra stomped her foot, "What is so funny?!" She demanded, the room quaking.

Elise stopped laughing, though a large smile remained on her face.

"It is nothing dear," She replied, looking at Badger.

Her smile grew, "It is nothing. I do believe my business here is completed for the day. I will leave you two to yourselves."

The Spider Queen then moved her way past Syndra, and strode towards the door, stopping to wink at Badger as she left.

* * *

Syndra watched Elise go, then moved to take her seat on Badger's couch.

"So that was interesting, I didn't know you knew Elise." Badger greeted her, shifting uncomfortably.

The two of them hadn't spoken since their snowdown kiss, which, combined with the strange situation Badger had just been in with Elise, made this awkward.

"Elise is a... An ally" Syndra murmured.

"You two seem closer then allies".

"I believe she seems to think that she is some sort of role model for me. She always calls me her 'little sovereign'. I dislike being called that, but she seems to say it with care. I don't normally know how to react around her."

"You and me both" the Summoner murmured.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, alright."

The two sat quietly for a moment, neither looking at the other.

"Why was she here?"

"Oh, just like your normal visits, Elise is required to participate in these discussions, if anything to make sure that she is at her best."

"Ah."

Silence ensued again, before Badger spoke.

"Listen, Syndra, about what happened after the caroling-"

"It was a mistake."

Badger blinked and looked up at her, she was emotionless.

"No, I was going to say-"

"You were going to say that it was a mistake. That it's a lie, that it can't possibly end well."

"Syndra, please, I was-".

She stood up and turned her back to him, furious. The building began to shake as her eyes glowed with pure anger.

"That it was a ploy! A way to get past my defenses and expose me! To make me look like a weak minded fool! To make me believe that somehow, I could be happy! It was-!"

"Syndra!"

Everything stopped when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Is that what you think it was? That I'm trying to hurt you?"

She was cold as she replied, "Everyone wants to hurt me."

Badger shook his head against her back.

"I don't. I don't want to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you that night. I'll never hurt you."

Her eyes reverted to normal, she looked towards the ground.

"Then what, what about what happened?"

He unwrapped his arms, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He then gently turned her around so that she was looking at him.

"I liked it. I liked it a lot. I wanted to ask you, if you'd like to spend more time together, outside of these meetings?"

She blinked in surprise, "Are- Are you suggesting that I d-", she stammered on the word.

"D- Date you?"

Badger blushed, and let out a nervous grin, "Uh, kinda..."

Syndra stepped back, and turned around. She had turned bright red, and was smiling giddily.

Badger's smile grew as she laughed. It wasn't a menacing laugh though, it was actually quite happy. The room actually gave off a cheerful vibe.

After a moment of her laughter, she stopped, stood straight, and turned around. She then walked up, and looked him right in the eyes.

_Date you? How preposterous. Me, dating a lowly Summoner? Ha! I'd sooner kiss the Baron Nashor on the nose then be seen spending my time with you! Of all the stupid questions! Do you believe that someone like you is worthy of my affections? Ha!_

She thought as she moved his head in to kiss her.

The two closed their eyes, their hands embracing the other.

"I'll... I'll take that as a yes then?" He asked, their lips only centimeters apart.

"Shhh... Don't spoil it..." She whispered, then resumed their touch.

* * *

A small spider turned it's vision away from the human male dressed in the white robes, and the female dressed in the purple garments.

It new not why those humans came up with such elaborate designs, it didn't know why it's own master wore such things. Then again, its job was not to question, merely inform.

It made its way through a small hole in the corner of the ceiling, through the wall, then began to scale the wall of the hallway.

After a few minutes, it delightfully skidded into the palm of its master.

"What did you see, little one?" Elise asked, her finger delicately stroking the spider's tiny head.

It blinked in happiness, and rubbed its head against her claw, the images flowing out of it head and into her own mind.

Its Queen purred, the Spider was delighted to hear such a sound, pleasing her was always reward in itself.

"This will be very interesting to monitor, good job my child, scurry along now" Elise cooed.

The spider reluctantly left her palm, and once again crawled through the wall hole.

"Very interesting," Elise mused, "Very interesting indeed".

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Hi guys, I haven't done an author's note for this story in every chapter because I don't want to break the read-through mood. I wanted to put this one here because I'd like to ask you, who would YOU guys like to see make an appearance? I think I said Morgana and Kayle would be in the next chapter, but I plan on having multiple people make appearances in a single chapter. Give me a review saying what you guys are liking, what you dislike, what I can improve, and who you'd like to see!  
Bye!  
-HoneyBadgerDC


End file.
